The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back!
The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back is a show aired on WarioSpace online and PhailTV on television. It was made in 1982 following the cancellation of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!, but did not air until 2001 due to a whole slew of fiscal problems following a flood of fan-shames that only sold about 2 copies per each title. It is the sequel to the The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Episodes Season 1 (2001): Debut Season *101: The CILVIL War Starts!?!? - June 8, 2001 [PILOT/Season Premiere] *102: Waluigi's Dance Move - June 11, 2001 *103: Dry Bones Kills Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About?! - June 18, 2001 *104: That Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About Returns! - June 25, 2001 *105: Wabowarigi Attacks! - October 15, 2001 *106: Bowarigi vs. Wabowarigi - October 29, 2001 *107: The CILVIL War Ends - November 5, 2001 *108: The CILVIL War Restarts - November 19, 2001 Finale Season 2 (2002): Second Season *201: Dance with Banjo! - January 14, 2002 Premiere *202: Wabanjo's Attack! - January 28, 2002 *203: Luigi Poops Live on SMK Radio! - February 11, 2002 *204: Wanim-nom, Right Back At Ya! - February 18, 2002 *205: The Landlord Visits - March 11, 2002 *206: Wario and Lario! - March 18, 2002 *207: Let's Go to the DMV - March 25, 2002 *208: Worst Do Nothing Day - April 15, 2002 *209: For Your Eyes Only - May 13, 2002 *210: The Catchphrase Episode - September 19, 2002 *211: Spelunkers - September 26, 2002 *212: Gotta Kill 'Em All - October 3, 2002 *213: Waluigi Gets Kidnapped by Strangers - October 10, 2002 *214: Wario's Own House - November 7, 2002 *215: A Murder Mystery - November 14, 2002 *216: I'm Allergic - November 14, 2002 *217: Wario's New Rubik's Cube - November 15, 2002 *218: I Need That! - November 15, 2002 *219: A Very Special Episode - November 21, 2002 *220: No More of This CILVIL War Stuff, You Guys - November 28, 2002 Finale Season 3 (2003): The CILVIL War Continues *301: In a Women's Prison - January 9, 2003 Premiere *302: Lick My... - February 13, 2003 *303: Slam Dunkey Kong - March 13, 2003 *304: The Wario Bros. vs. the Shy Guy Mafia - April 24, 2003 *305: The CILVIL War Restarts Again! - May 8, 2003 *306: Waluigi Goes Green - June 3, 2003 *307: A Poet and He Didn't Know It - June 10, 2003 *308: The Super Wario Bros. Musical - June 17, 2003 *309: 'MURICA!!! - July 4, 2003 *310: Mother's Day - September 29, 2003 *311: Baby Wario Graduates from Super Wario Preschool! - October 6, 2003 *312: Chess Match - October 6, 2003 *313: In the Pool - October 7, 2002 *314: Charge That - October 8, 2002 *315: Just a Typical Average Episode - October 8, 2002 *316: Sneaking into ANOTHER G-Rated Movie! - October 9, 2002 *317: Knuckles Eats Wario's Bell Phone Sharper - October 10, 2002 *318: The X-Men Go to Walmart - October 10, 2002 *319: The CILVIL War is Done for Good! - November 3, 2003 *320: We Mean It! The CILVIL War is Done! - December 8, 2003 Finale Season 4 (2004): The Internet Explorer Battle Starts *401: ChimChar's House of WAR! - January 12, 2004 Premiere *402: The War Restarts Again (Again!) - January 26, 2004 *403: Bugaboom's Mansion of Pizza! - February 12, 2004 *404: The War is FINALLY AND I MEAN FINALLY FINISHED! (Finally!) - March 11, 2004 *405: DANG IT! THE WAR RESTARTED! - April 5, 2004 *406: Baby Wario Runs Away - May 10, 2004 *407: The Hannah Montana Parody - September 13, 2004 *408: Treat Yo Self - October 4, 2004 *409: Wario is Not a Meme - October 11, 2004 *410: Waluigi's Secret Diary - November 15, 2004 *411: Mario Closes the Pool! - November 15, 2004 *412: Wow, a Bell Phone - November 16, 2004 *413: Knuckles' Bathroom - November 16, 2004 *414: Noob-Free Day - November 17, 2004 *415: Doesn't Matter Who You Are - November 18, 2004 *416: Ugly Stuff is Beautiful - November 18, 2004 *417: The Noob Hates Knuckles - November 19, 2004 *418: Show Me Your Warface! - November 20, 2004 *419: Herp and Derp join the X-Men - November 20, 2004 *420: Wario Goes to JAIL - November 22, 2004 Finale Season 5 (2005): During the Internet Explorer Wars *501: Wario and Mario Work Together - January 10, 2005 Premiere *502: Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence - February 14, 2005 *503: THE WAR ENDS, HOOOOOOORAY! - March 20, 2005 *504: THE WAR RESTARTS!? YOURE KIDDING ME! - May 15, 2005 *505: Legend of Wazelda - September 18, 2005 *506: Waluigi Chokes on Cereal - October 9, 2005 *507: No One Cares About You! - October 10, 2005 *508: Squishy Mushroom - October 10, 2005 *509: Aaah, Aah, Achoo! - October 11, 2005 *510: The Free Shot... Take It! - October 12, 2005 *511: Wario Wants Ice Cream - October 12, 2005 *512: Maybe, Maybe Not - October 13, 2005 *513: Oh No You Didn't! - October 14, 2005 *514: Fo Sho - October 14, 2005 *515: 1 Year 'Till the World Ends - October 15, 2005 *516: They Were So Wrong - October 16, 2005 *517: Ka-boosh! - October 16, 2005 *518: My New Oniarlic Meal - October 17, 2005 *519: Not the Chips! - October 18, 2005 *520: Pac-Man Begins - November 13, 2005 Finale Season 6 (2006): The Interwebz Warz *601: Bowser Plays Guitar Hero Until His Eyes Asplode - January 13, 2006 Premiere *602: The Koopa Mafia Eat Potato Chips - March 9, 2006 *603: Paper Wario Bros.: The Thousand-Year War - May 8, 2006 *604: Bowser Dies - September 25, 2006 *605: I Exploded to Bits, but then Waluigi Put Me Back Together! - September 26, 2006 *606: Bloodba's Rise - December 11, 2006 Finale Season 7 (2007): Dry Bones' Files *701: SALT!!!!!!!!!!!! - January 8, 2007 Premiere *702: Super Wario Bros. --- IN SPACE! - January 29, 2007 *703: The Koopa Mafia Attacks! Oh No! - February 12, 2007 *704: Goomba Gets Fit - March 5, 2007 *705: Boo is Dancing! - March 12, 2007 *706: Homer Re-joins The X-Men! - April 2, 2007 *707: Wabanjo is Back - April 16, 2007 *708: Nim-Nom Joins the Koopa Mafia! - May 14, 2007 *709: Adventures in Babysitting - September 24, 2007 *710: Wario and Lucario - October 1, 2007 *711: Mushroom Kingdumb - October 15, 2007 *712: The Spooky Wario Bros. Spooky Show - October 29, 2007 special *713: Total Drama X-Men! - November 5, 2007 *714: Harry Potter and the Brothers Wario - November 19, 2007 *715: Say Anything - December 3, 2007 *716: Wario Flies Through the Sky - December 4, 2007 *717: Abracabacon! - December 4, 2007 *718: Gotta Run! - December 5, 2007 *719: Um, Agreed - December 6, 2007 *720: Wario Learns to Believe in Himself - December 10, 2007 Finale Season 8 (2008): The Middle of the Battle *801: DO THE WARIO - January 14, 2008 Premiere *802: Wario Orders Pizza - February 11, 2008 *803: No More War! Yay! - February 18, 2008 *804: War_Restarts_! - March 10, 2008 *805: Waluigi Goes to the Doctor's - April 7, 2008 *806: Can I Keep Him? - May 12, 2008 *807: Wario Comes Home From Jail - September 15, 2008 *808: The Boomerang - September 22, 2008 *809: Something in the Air - October 6, 2008 *810: Food Poisoning is Fun - November 10, 2008 *811: Let's Watch a Movie! (Part 1) - November 10, 2008 *812: Let's Make a Movie! (Part 2) - November 11, 2008 *813: Wario and Waluigi's Home Movie (Part 3) - November 12, 2008 *814: The X-Men Get Unexpelled and Go Back to School - November 12, 2008 *815: Call Me Now - November 13, 2008 *816: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XI - November 14, 2008 *817: Angry Birds: Bowser vs. Mario - November 14, 2008 *818: Wario's Cheeseburger - November 15, 2008 *819: Baseball Day! - November 16, 2008 *820: Super Duper Wario Bros. - November 16, 2008 Finale Season 9 (2009): Internet Battle IS STILL GOING!!!!!! *901: Why Does Waluigi Smell? - January 12, 2009 Premiere *902: Wario Goes Away - February 9, 2009 *903: Locked in the Bathroom for 34 Years!!! - March 16, 2009 *904: Baby Wario Graduates from School - April 20, 2009 *905: Bowser's Long Lost Son - May 18, 2009 *906: No More CILVIL War! (I Mean it, Really No More!) - August 31, 2009 *907: Wario Goes to Nintendo - October 5, 2009 *908: D'oh, the CILVIL War Restarted Again!!! - November 9, 2009 *909: John Cena Comes Over to Play! - November 23, 2009 *910: The X-Men and the... Other X-Men - November 24, 2009 *911: Found the Power - November 24, 2009 *912: WHERE AM I? - November 25, 2009 *913: Uh, My Legs are Missing Again?! - November 26, 2009 *914: Luigi Joined the Koopa Mafia - November 26, 2009 *915: I Stole Your Cheeseburger and the War RESTARTS AGAIN?????? - November 27, 2009 *916: Actually, I Hate Cheesburgers - November 28, 2009 *917: ASIAN FOOD IS GROSS? - November 28, 2009 *918: Who the Heck R U? - November 29, 2009 *919: Wario Goes to Guess Where... WRONG! Jail! - November 30, 2009 *920: Wario Comes Back from Nintendo - December 14, 2009 Finale Season 10 (2010): Internet Battle is Over!!!!! *1001: INTERNET WAR IS OVER! - January 11, 2010 Premiere *1002: Food Poisoning Part II - February 1, 2010 *1003: Food Poisoning Part III: The Final Egg Salad - February 15, 2010 *1004: Wario Comes Home from Jail Again - March 15, 2010 *1005: Wario's ADVENTURE - April 12, 2010 *1006: Worst Do Nothing Day 2 - May 17, 2010 *1007: Hi, Wario - September 13, 2010 *1008: Number 8 - October 4, 2010 *1009: Goggles - October 11, 2010 *1010: Mario's Here? - October 18, 2010 *1011: No!!!! - November 8, 2010 *1012: My Kite - November 15, 2010 *1013: Fat Waluigi - November 22, 2010 *1014: Rafting - December 6, 2010 *1015: Wario Licks Waluigi and Bowser - December 6, 2010 *1016: Luigi vs. Goomba - December 7, 2010 *1017: S Replaced with Z - December 8, 2010 *1018: Zelling Ztuff Like Thiz - December 8, 2010 *1019: Wario Has a Crush on the Queen - December 9, 2010 *1020: You Beautiful Idiot - December 13, 2010 Finale Season 11 (2011): Secret Agent Imposters, Wario and Waluigi *1101: Farting is ILLEGAL in the U.S.A. and Wario World!!! - January 10, 2011 Premiere *1102 (SPECIAL): Waluigi Meets the Beach Boys - January 31, 2011 *1103: Toadsworth DOES NOT Come Back from the Dead - February 14, 2011 *1104: The Awesomest Crossover Episode Ever - March 14, 2011 *1105: This Episode is Totally Not A Ripoff of The Matrix - April 1, 2011 *1106: Wario Goes on a Time-Traveling Mission to Save Abraham Lincoln from the Clutches of Evil Guy's Massage Therapist who just finished his Sudoku Puzzle - May 9, 2011 *1107: WOW! HOMER RE-JOINED THE X-MEN AGAIN! - June 8, 2011 *1108: Bowser Takes a Bath - June 8, 2011 *1109: Wario is Missing - September 19, 2011 *1110: [Talks in Only [BLEEP Noises]] - September 26, 2011 *1111: Wario Goes to Work! - November 7, 2011 *1112: Wario Goes to Jail... AGAIN! - November 14, 2011 *1113: Wario Checks Out NASCAR - November 14, 2011 *1114: Bowser Goes to the Library - November 15, 2011 *1115: Bubs, Back in the Office! - November 16, 2011 *1116: Government Approved Wario - November 16, 2011 *1117: Warioishly Awful Garlicness Wiki - November 17, 2011 *1118: Dialing Random Numbers - November 18, 2011 *1119: Z Dealer - November 18, 2011 *1120: Wario Breaks Himself Out... AGAIN? - December 5, 2011 Finale Season 12 (2012): Easy Code Crackers *1201: Dumb Passwords - January 9, 2012 Premiere *1202: Hack Dat - January 16, 2012 *1203: Funeral For a Waluigi - February 13, 2012 *1204: Sad You Came - March 19, 2012 *1205: Wario Games Too Hard - April 2, 2012 *1206: Wario Grande - May 14, 2012 *1207: Here Come the Cyber-Police - September 24, 2012 *1208: Scrubba Dub Dub - October 1, 2012 *1209: Hurricane Wario - October 29, 2012 *1210: Charge That, Again - October 30, 2012 *1211: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XII - October 31, 2012 *1212: Worst. Episode. Ever. - Nov 1, 2012 *1213: Koopa Competition - Nov 2, 2012 *1214: Blocky Stuff - Nov 2, 2012 *1215: Trading Clay-ces - Nov 3, 2012 *1216: Old Waluigi-eller - Nov 4, 2012 *1217: Pilot Play Time Machine - Nov 4, 2012 *1218: The Best Episode in the Whole Series! - Nov 5, 2012 *1219: The Primitive X-Men - Nov 6, 2012 *1220: I DA WORST - November 19, 2012 Finale Season 13 (2013): Boocaneers *1301: So Bad - January 4, 2013 Premiere *1302: No, It's So Good - January 8, 2013 *1303: Too Bad - January 15, 2013 *1304: Game Over - January 29, 2013 *1305: Boo! - February 12, 2013 *1306: We Be Startin' the Boocaneer War - March 1, 2013 Movie *1307: Boocannon, Too Fanon - March 12, 2013 *1308: 2Much4Boos2Handle - March 19, 2013 *1309: Middleboo.com - April 9, 2013 *1310: We Still in this War - April 30, 2013 *1311: Who Invited Evil Guy? - May 7, 2013 *1312: I'm So Itchy - May 14, 2013 *1313: Get Unlucky - June 4, 2013 13 Anniversary Special *1314: I Trolled Ya, Boo - June 11, 2013 *1315: Decisions (Part 1) - June 12, 2013 *1316: Conclusions (Part 2) - June 12, 2013 *1317: Fusions (Part 3) - June 13, 2013 *1318: War Over, Once More - June 14, 2013 *1319: We Mean It This Time, the War is Done For Good - June 14, 2013 *1320: DownWitIt - July 9, 2013 Finale Season 14 (2013-2014): Super-Shrunk Sisters *1401: Super Wario Sisters - October 4, 2013 Premiere *1402: Shrink and Rinky-Dink - October 15, 2013 *1403: Waria's Hair - October 29, 2013 *1404: The Super Wario Bros. Half-oween Special - November 5, 2013 *1405: Squeaky Dirty - November 12, 2013 *1406: All the Small Things - November 19, 2013 *1407: Boss Battle: ACTIVATE! - November 26, 2013 *1408: Maybe 2005 - December 3, 2013 *1409: Book Burn - December 10, 2013 *1410: The Gift - December 17, 2013 Special *1411: Smallio v. Waria - January 14, 2014 *1412: 2 Nightmares - January 28, 2014 *1413: Walentine's Spray - February 11, 2014 Special *1414: Like, Whoa - March 4, 2014 *1415: Wario's Hiatus - March 4, 2014 *1416: D'oh! I Missed! - March 5, 2014 *1417: The Kidding Moment - March 6, 2014 *1418: Wario's Back (In Business) - March 6, 2014 *1419: What Gives, What Receives - March 7, 2014 *1420: The End of Sisterhood - March 11, 2014 Finale Season 15 (2014): Global Chaos *1501: Wario Explodes- May 6, 2014 *1502: But He Comes Back to Life - May 13, 2014 *1503: I LOVE YOU SIR 2 - May 20, 2014 *1504: YOU DO NOT LOVE ME! - June 3, 2014 *1505: Wario Gets Skinny and Waluigi Gets Fat - June 17, 2014 *1506: Locked in the Bathroom for 30,000 YEARS! - June 24, 2014 *1507: Waria Again? What the Hell? - July 1, 2014 *1508: Nim-Nom's Soda - July 8, 2014 *1509: Time Machine War Time Boogie - July 15, 2014 *1510: SALT Returns - July 22, 2014 *1511: Rambo Jambo Lambo - September , 2014 *1512: Everybody Walk the Dinosaur - June 1, 2014 *1513: I LOVE YOU AGAIN SIR! - June 8, 2014 *1514: The DEMO-lition Derby - June 15, 2014 *1515: Double Fifteens, SUCKA! (Double-Fifteens Anniversary Special) - June 22, 2014 *1516: Random's Our Game - June 22, 2014 *1517: The Expensive Shot... Take It! - June 23, 2014 *1518: Wario Presses Play (or, "Like a DJ") - June 24, 2014 *1519: Waluigi is in Love - June 29, 2014 *1520: Waluigi's Date with Toadette - June 30, 2014 Season 16 (2014-2015): Wario LIVES! *1601: Sweet Sixteen (Sixteenth Anniversary Special) - December 19, 2014 *1602: Wario Bros. Christmas Show! (Christmas Special) - December 25, 2014 *1603: The CILVIL War is Back On, My Friends! (New Years Special) - January 2, 2015 *1604: Wabanjo Rising - January 9, 2015 *1605: Mystery of Bigfart - January 16, 2015 *1606: Peter Rejoins the X-Men - January 23, 2015 *1607: Income - January 30, 2015 *1608: Bob's Boogers - February 6, 2015 *1609: Breakfast with Satan - February 13, 2015 *1610: War-Input/Output - Feb 14, 2015 *1611: Nerdy Tummies - Feb 14, 2015 *1612: Promos Galore - Feb 15, 2015 *1613: Does Waluigi Have a Life? - Feb 16, 2015 *1614: Envelope the Clones (Part 1) - Feb 16, 2015 *1615: File the Clones (Part 2) - Feb 17, 2015 *1616: Wario Asplodes!! - Feb 18, 2015 *1617: Bowser Meets Harry Styles - Feb 18, 2015 *1618: Ms. Waluigi, In Control - Feb 19, 2015 *1619: Dial W for War Restart - Feb 20, 2015 *1620: Homer vs. Peter: X-Men Divided (Part 1) - February 20, 2015 Season 17 (2015): The X-Men Break Up *1701: Homer vs. Peter vs. Stan vs. Randy vs. Cleveland vs. Hank vs. Everyone Else: The Movie (Part 2) - April 10, 2015 *1702: Sayonara to CILVIL Wars Forever - April 17, 2015 *1703: The Brotherhood of the Infinite McMansions - April 24, 2015 *1704: April 31st - May 1, 2015 *1705: An Episdoe, a Deer, a Female Deer! - May 8, 2015 *1706: Wario Gets Pregnant - May 15, 2015 *1707: Wario Gets Pregnant Again: The Revenge - May 22, 2015 *1708: Mario v Wario: Dawn of Spaghetti - May 29, 2015 *1709: The War Ends... It Really Does End - June 6, 2015 *1710: World Without War - June 13, 2015 *1711: The Gulf War Begins - June 20, 2015 *1712: Wario in Shining Armor - June 27, 2015 *Special Movie: Super Wario Bros. Movie: America vs. the Mushroom Kingdom! - July 4, 2015 *1713: The Death of Dr. Mario - July 4, 2015 *1714: An Adventure on Adventure Island - July 11, 2015 *1715: Waluigi is an Idiot - July 18, 2015 *1716: Bowser Goes to the Anime Convention - July 25, 2015 *1717: Conqueror Wario - August 2, 2015 *1718: E. Gadd's Time Portal - August 9, 2015 *1719: Dr. Mario Rebirth: Part I - August 16, 2015 *1720: Dr. Mario Rebirth: Part II (Season finale) - August 23, 2015 Season 18 (2015-2016): Dr. Mario's Revenge *1801: Dr. Mario's Evil Plan - October 23, 2015 *1802: Gulf War of the Living Dead (Halloween special) - October 30, 2015 *1803: The Gulf War is Officially Over - November 6, 2015 *1804: Waluigi Runs for President - November 13, 2015 *1805: OMG, IT'S-A MARIO! - November 20, 2015 *1806: Bowser Gets Married - November 27, 2015 *1807: Just in Time for a Time Machine - December 4, 2015 *1808: The Wavengers - December 11, 2015 *1809: Wario Chooses a Starter Pokemon - December 18, 2015 *1810: Waluigi Gets Socks for Christmas (Christmas special) - December 25, 2015 *1811: Wario Wars: A Nude Hope - January 2, 2016 *1812: Wario Wars: The X-Men Strike Back - January 9, 2016 *1813: Wario Wars: Return of the Plumber - January 16, 2016 *Special Movie: Super Wario Bros. Movie: The Death of Waluigi! - January 23, 2016 *1814: Wario Looks for a New Brother - January 30, 2016 *1815: Wario's New Bro! - February 7, 2016 *1816: Dr. Mario's Last Laugh - February 14, 2016 *1817: The Gulf War Begins Again! - February 21, 2016 *1818: Dr. Mario Joins the Gulf War - February 28, 2016 *1819: Donkey Kong the Weeaboo - March 6, 2016 *1820: Promos Galore - March 6, 2016 *1821: Super Smash Wario Bros. - March 13, 2016 *1822: The Gulf War Ends Again? Probably Not... (Season finale) - March 20, 2016 Season 19 (2016-2017): Civil War *1901: The Super Wario Bros. Gun Safety Special (Start of the Civil War saga) - June 5, 2016 *1902: The Trial of the Century - June 12, 2016 *1903: Wario vs. Waluigi - June 19, 2016 *1904: This Means War! - June 26, 2016 *1905: Wario Bros. Civil War - July 4, 2016 *1906: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny - July 11, 2016 *1907: Funeral for a Foe - July 18, 2016 *1908: Inspector Gadget is on the Case - July 25, 2016 *1909: The Shocking Plot Twist Episode - August 4, 2016 *1910: Wario Rises Again - August 11, 2016 *1911: Well, That's Enough of That Civil War Shit (End of the Civil War saga) - August 18, 2016 *1912: Occupy Waluigi Street - August 25, 2016 *1913: The Gulf War Restarts... Oh, Boy! - September 3, 2016 *1914: The Golf War - September 10, 2016 *1915: Waluigi Gets Schooled - September 17, 2016 *1916: Bowser's Birthday Blowout - October 1, 2016 *1917: Waluigi Goes to Summer Camp - October 3, 2016 *1918: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XIII - October 31, 2016 *1919: Wario: The College Years - December 1, 2016 *1920: Donkey Kong County - December 10, 2016 *1921: A Very Commercial Wario Bros. Holiday Special (Christmas special) - December 25, 2016 *1922: Inspector Gadget's Revenge - January 13, 2017 *1923: You Sunk My Battleship! - January 20, 2017 *1924: The Big Script Mix-Up - January 27, 2017 *1925: The Mexican Standoff (Part 1) - March 3, 2017 *1926: The Mexican Standoff (Part 2) (Season finale) - March 10, 2017 Season 20 (2017): Grand Theft Wario * 2001: Does Waluigi Have a Life? - August 2, 2017 * 2002: Wario Asplodes!! - August 2, 2017 * 2003: Envelope the Clones (Part 1) - August 4, 2017 * 2004: File the Clones (Part 2) - August 4, 2017 * 2005: Bowser Meets Harry Styles - August 5, 2017 * 2006: Wario Loses TEH Bus - August 6, 2017 * 2007: Wario's List - August 6, 2017 * 2008: The Episode of Bread - August 7, 2017 * 2009: Wario Goes to Yankee Stadium - August 8, 2017 * 2010: Mr. Lazy - August 8, 2017 * 2011: Blue Santa - August 9, 2017 * 2012: Merry Wario's Butt - August 10, 2017 * 2013: Wario's Burpeth and Farteth - August 10, 2017 * 2014: The Stupid Walleo Bros. Bah-Bah Show! - August 12, 2017 * 2015: Growing Old with Wario & Co. - August 12, 2017 * 2016: Waluigi Motors - August 13, 2017 * 2017: Last Names - August 14, 2017 * 2018: Subwave - August 14, 2017 * 2019: HYPED UP ON COFFEE! - August 15, 2017 * 2020: A Lawsuit For Nothing? - August 16, 2017 * 2021: Ripped Apart - August 16, 2017 * 2022: I Am the Wario Who Knocks - August 17, 2017 * 2023: One Day - August 19, 2017 * 2024: The Ultimate Random X-Battle! - August 20, 2017 Season 21 (2017-2018): Super Wacky Wario * 2101: Forgot the Card - Oct 25, 2017 * 2102: Halftime Wars - Oct 26, 2017 * 2103: Teach Me How to Snuggie - Oct 28, 2017 * 2104: Homebound and Down - Oct 28, 2017 * 2105: Branching Out - Oct 29, 2017 * 2106: PeePee Master Race - Oct 30, 2017 * 2107: The Ultimate Tutorial - Oct 30, 2017 * 2108: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XIV - Oct 31, 2017 * 2109: Donkey Kong's Video Game - Nov 1, 2017 * 2110: Profit Nothing - Nov 2, 2017 * 2111: Sitar Hero - Nov 2, 2017 * 2112: A Time Bomb! - Nov 3, 2017 * 2113: Super Smash Wario and Waluigi - Nov 4, 2017 * 2114: Forgotten Men - Nov 5, 2017 * 2115: Rush Hour - Nov 6, 2017 * 2116: Pickle Universe - Nov 6, 2017 * 2117: The World is Ours - Nov 7, 2017 * 2118: Wario Love - Feb 14, 2018 * 2119: I Can See You - Feb 15, 2018 * 2120: Waluigi Teaches Typing - Feb 16, 2018 * 2121: Donkey Kong Buffalo Buffalo Waluigi - Feb 16, 2018 * 2122: I Dream of Genie - Feb 17, 2018 * 2123: Luigi's Biggest Fan - Feb 18, 2018 * 2124: Five Days at Wario's - Feb 18, 2018 * 2125: The Real Rights - Feb 19, 2018 * 2126: Luigigate - Feb 20, 2018 * 2127: Banana Case - Feb 20, 2018 * 2128: The Left Shark - Feb 21, 2018 * 2129: Infinite Money! - Feb 22, 2018 * 2130: The Warioworldian Clip Show - Feb 22, 2018 * 2131: Big Game Shame - Feb 24, 2018 * 2132: Earth Day - April 22, 2018 * 2133: Finders' Reapers - April 23, 2018 * 2134: Vikings - April 24, 2018 * 2135: I Guess You're Right - April 24, 2018 * 2136: Everyday for a Year - April 25, 2018 * 2137: Rare Conditioning - April 26, 2018 * 2138: The Debatable Episode - April 26, 2018 * 2139: The Greatest War Restart - April 28, 2018 * 2140: The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show: The Movie 2! - April 30, 2018 Season 22 (2018): The Final Season * 2201: The War is Cancelled! - Oct 25, 2018 * 2202: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XV - Oct 31, 2018 * 2203: Chicken Socks - Nov 1, 2018 * 2203: Wario Goes Global - Nov 2, 2018 * 2204: Sad News Bears - Nov 2, 2018 * 2205: Cranksgiving - Nov 25, 2018 * 2206: Family Union - Nov 26, 2018 * 2207: Someone Like Me - Nov 26, 2018 * 2208: Omniscience - Nov 27, 2018 * 2209: On Your Side - Nov 28, 2018 * 2210: Wait, Why's Everything so Emotional? - Nov 29, 2018 * 2211: Life Without Earth - Nov 30, 2018 * 2212: Eat Your Veggies! - Dec 1, 2018 * 2213: Mega Management - Dec 2, 2018 * 2214: Tell Me if the World Likes Me - Dec 2, 2018 * 2215: Are We Real? - Dec 3, 2018 * 2216: Paper Caper - Dec 4, 2018 * 2217: Sock in the Rocket - Dec 4, 2018 * 2218: The Super Wario Franchise - Dec 5, 2018 * 2219: Guess what, Internet! We're baack! - Dec 6, 2018 * 2220: New Wario Show - Dec 8, 2018 * 2221: Wario Needs to Pee - Dec 9, 2018 * 2222: The Infinitely Lost Episode Forever - Dec 31, 2018 Season Box Sets *The Complete 1st Season - May 25, 2004 *The Complete 2nd Season - January 4, 2005 *The Complete 3rd Season - November 15, 2005 *The Complete 4th Season - September 19, 2006 *The Complete 5th Season - January 30, 2007 *The Complete 6th Season - June 26, 2007 *The Complete 7th Season - February 12, 2008 *The Complete 8th Season - April 7, 2009 *The Complete 9th Season - May 11, 2010 *Season 10 Volume 1 - March 22, 2011 1001-1005 *Season 10 Volume 2 - October 4, 2011 1006-1015 *The Complete 11th Season - July 17, 2012 *The Complete 12th Season - August 6, 2013 *The Complete 13th Season - April 15, 2014 *The Complete 14th Season - September 23, 2014 Trivia Coming Soon Category:Shows Category:Stuff Category:Wario Crap